Final Fantasy X: James Quest
by Jakirad The Mage
Summary: A novelization of the video game with two new characters who become Yuna's guardians. Please R&R NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy X: James' Quest

Chapter 1: Destruction

To anyone who has played the video game Final Fantasy X, the scene would be familiar: four people of various ages sitting around a campfire (joined by an animal-like humanoid). The camera would cut to a young man staring at what looked liked ruins of a futuristic city. He would also be joined by a young woman who was about the same age as him. And this man would be narrating his story. But if the camera would be pointed further along the ledge, it would have found two more people: a man who has recently lost the battle of the bulge, and a similar-aged woman who has pulled a hair dye job worthy of the singer Pink.

It's my fault that the game has changed. I still haven't told anyone what I know, and I never will. How did this happen you ask? That is my story...

...But first, allow me to introduce myself. My name is James Laurendeau, a 20-year old who lives in a small town in the east. I am 5'9'', 212 lbs., and a troubled geek. So troubled that I was adopted into this family (I will not reveal my true last name). I have three brothers, an extensive knowledge of fantasy (TV, video games, books, Dungeons and Dragons,  
and a high-school education. I trust no one, lack social skills, and a personality so negative, my favorite place is a darkened room with only a PS2, a power source, connections, and every known video game in the world. But I digress.

It all started in the 4th of July. My family and some close relatives were celebrating in the backyard. One of my uncles was shooting off illegal fireworks, My brothers were feasting on smores (with the exception of the second oldest who was snuggling with his girlfriend), and I was in my brothers' room playing Final Fantasy X-2. I was on the verge of beating Shuyin when I heard a rumbling. I glanced out the window... and saw it.

Sin.

His tentacles smashed several houses and uprooted trees to the North. People running in fear were being destroyed by energy beams of shocking power. A stray beam razed the roof of my house and I barely dodged the debris. I have to say that I pulled a selfish move by grabbing my GBA, several GBA games, and my MP3 player (I thought that since it was Armageddon, I would take advantage of the situation). I instantly regretted my desicion when I opened the outside door.

It was a massacre. Every single member of my family were killed or mortally wounded by Sinspawn. It was almost too much to bear. At that moment, a Sinspawn turned it's attention toward me and was preparing to attack when...

THUNK! SCQUEE!

A huge katana sliced the spawn cleanly in half. Said katana was held by a middle aged ronin with sunglasses. A man I knew too well.

"You're... Auron!"

"Know a quick way to get to Sin?"

I was flabbergasted. The Auron was asking my help. "uhh... why?"

"Listen. Your world is doomed. Sin will destroy it. The only way you can survive is to get me to Sin."

At that point, time stood still, and I saw three nearby women in black robes. One was tall, the second fat, and the third short. Messages floated through my mind.

This is your destiny.

Get ready to fight.

You must help the summoner.

Flash! Time resumed, and the only word to escape my mind was "Sure".

After a bumpy ride in my mom's van, we finally reached the evil that was Sin. As we ascended, Auron spoke to me.

"Find Yuna. Become her guardian. We will meet again."

I was so close to Sin, I could touch it.

"Good luck."

One name of vengence.

"YU YEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

The Final fantasy series is owned by Square Enix. James is my own character. Rated T for violence, language and some sensuality 


	2. My sensei

Final Fantasy X: James' Quest

Chapter 2: My Sensei

I woke up to water.

I sputtered, coughed, and instinctively stood up. It was mid-afternoon, I was standing waist deep in water, and I was looking at a sight I've only seen at a video game: Besaid Island. Focusing my eyes, I shouted "Hey!" I should have expected the next reply.

"Are you okay, brudda?"

Finally cleared of the fog that is my mind, I waded over to the speaker, a tall, tan, carrot-topped, blitzball player with a Jamacian accent. Once out on dry land, I made my rant.

"Family... dead. Sin's... toxin... affecting... brain. DAMN YOU SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"Uhhhhhhhh, you done?"

"Quite."

"It's rough, losing your parents ya? Lost my parents myself thanks to Sin. But hey, you survived. Praise be to Yevon." He then made the blitzball sign of victory (or rather, the prayer of Yevon). It was moderately hard for me to not freak out at that.

"I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs. You play blitzball?" he asked.

"Nah"

"Well, follow me. I like to get you something to eat. You look famished, ya?"

I graciously accepted his proposal and we marched out of the beach. After a quick water route, we finally entered the village. It was pretty quaint, especially in real life.

I am so lonely.  
I'm Mr. Lonely.  
I have nobody for my own.

I am so lonely.  
I'm Mr. Lonely.  
I have nobody for my own.

I am so lonely...

"Hey brudda! You coming?" Wakka.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I followed Wakka over to a nearby house. Inside, a familiar figure stood up.

"Hey Lulu. I just found him out on the beach. Think we can give him some food?"

The woman studied me critically. She had black hair in an ornate style, and her eyes were tinged in red. She wore a low-cut black dress with a fur collar, and she held a moogle doll. "Your name?"

It suddenly occurred to me that I was... well...

I simply walked out.

This wasn't my plan. I was not going to get killed. I...

"I know how you feel. We all lost at the hands of Sin."

I looked, but I already knew who was talking. Lulu. "I know that but I don't know what to do with myself. I was nothing at my home..." I fell silent.

"Maybe I can help with that."

"How so?"

"I can sense power within you similar to my own. I can teach you how to be a black mage just like me."

"Why? Why me?"

"Well... you remind me of me on one level. Faint, but noticable. Both cold, both reserved. Both..."

"Okay." I stood up. "For now on, you're my sensei."

"Sensei?"

"Where I come from, sensei means 'teacher'"

Lulu was silent for a moment, then she made a small smile. "Okay, we begin tomorrow. For now, let's get something to eat."

And thus, I followed my sensei to her home.

Song: Lonely by Akon 


End file.
